¿Es mágico el amor?
by conejogalactiko
Summary: Ludwig: Gryffindor, aleman, valiente, galante pero muy coqueto. Tom: Ravenclaw, escocés, elegante, listo pero ambiguo. Al Slytherin mexicano: Tonatiuh le gustan los 2 pero jamás tendrá el valor de invitar a alguno al baile y tampoco esta seguro de que acepten. Tonatiuh hará un esfuerzo, se armará de valor e iría al baile con el chico de sus sueños pero ¿Cuál de ellos es?.
1. Pareja para el baile

Un gato blanco de buen humor

un búho sobre el televisor

humo en el aire olor a incienso

sus ojos dulces de un rosado intenso.

Da filtros contra la soltería

y la receta de la alegría

te lee el destino en las estrellas

y dice solo cosas bellas.

De mi futuro ¿qué cosas ves?

Sera estupendo si fuese el rey,

Y ese rubio americano

o se controla o lo transformo en sapo.

Me muero de la curiosidad,

dime un poquito de la verdad,

quiero saber si nuestro amor

¿será sincero y con el corazón?

No tengo nada, pero quisiera

Bajarle el cielo con las estrellas;

y el sortilegio de la fortuna

para comprarle la cara de la luna

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Pareja para el baile**

El profesor Snape parecía solo utilizar la tinta roja y definitivamente esas pruebas que calificaba no parecían prometedoras; cada vez que terminaba y cerraba el pergamino incluía un grito fantasmal dentro, cuando el dueño de ese examen de pociones lo abriera sabría de inmediato su penosa calificación al oír el quejido desgarrador explotarle en la cara.

El mexicano seguía parado frente al escritorio del jefe de su Casa sin querer mover ni un solo musculo, no era que el querido y temido profesor Severus Snape lo tuviera en la mira pero no quería enfadarlo y así terminar con la racha neutral de casi ya 6 años, Tonatiuh podía presumir de nunca haber reprobado un examen de Snape y de que nunca le quitara puntos o lo regañara y aunque no gozaba de su favoritísimo como otros Slytherins el moreno de ojos felinos quería seguir pasando desapercibido hasta su inminente graduación.

¿toser suavemente?¿llamarlo?¿recordarle de su presencia allí? El profesor de cara larga y pálida y cabello negro escurrido se había olvidado por completo que lo había llamado a su oficina, Tonatiuh ya estaba divagando lejos cuando el profesor bajo de golpe los exámenes.

¿Ya tiene pareja para el baile?

¿!Que?! – Tonatiuh apenas si reacciono ¿!qué bizarra situación era esa!? Fue tanto así que un viejecillo en uno de los cuadros mágicos que adornaban la oficina, cayó de espaldas con todo y la mecedora.

Me escucho perfectamente, conteste si o no - el hombre de voz fuerte arrastraba o mejor dicho siseaba las palabras como era su usual estilo, remarcando lo obvio y exponiéndote vergonzosamente.

N-no

Frivolidades como el Baile de Navidad me interesan poco, así como la antisocialidad de ciertos… estudiantes que, debo admitir tiendo a respetar - Snape se había levantado sorpresivamente y rodeado su escritorio para hacer a Tonatiuh saltar de nervios - si fuera por mi y en vista de las vergonzosas y deplorables calificaciones de muchos, en vez de un baile deberían de encerrarlos a todos en los calabozos para estudiar; sin embargo - Snape giro de nuevo a su lugar moviendo elegante pero nerviosamente su capa negra con un movimiento de su brazo - esta insulsa e ilógica celebración anual parece importante para el Ministerio de Magia y es una "tradición" para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero hay algo más importante. ¿Sabe que se celebra el próximo año?

Tonatiuh estaba más que nervioso, con tanto movimiento abrupto ya no sabia si querer salir corriendo o quedarse y no enfadar a su profesor, además de la sin duda incomoda pregunta de hace unos segundos, al levantar la vista pudo ver el seño fruncido de Snape, ya se había tardado varios segundos en responder.

Y-yo si, creo, Slytherin…celebra 10 siglos de…

Once Señor, Once siglos de haber sido fundada. Desde este fin de año y el próximo año estoy decidido a hacer el Jubileo de Slytherin algo inolvidable, una muestra de la supremacía de nuestra Casa, cualquier mínimo aspecto, el más ínfimo detalle deberá ser extraordinario, desde las calificaciones, el Quidditch, hasta nuestra reputación en un banal baile. No iniciare el jubileo con un grupo de inadaptados como usted bailando solos en la pista o escondidos en la Sala común.

Auch - pensó el mexicano, ¡no era un inadaptado!... aunque bueno a veces le costaba encajar en su propia Casa y sus mejores amigos pertenecían a otra.

Así como a sus otros compañeros antes que usted le advierto, consígase una pareja para el baile o yo las elegiré por ustedes. Ya váyase.

·.·´¯`·.·

Sabia que esto del baile iba a ser un problema - Tonatiuh estaba recostado o mejor dicho embarrado en la banca en la parte más escondida de los jardines comunes de la escuela con sus dos amigos y compatriotas mexicanos. Habían encontrado ese bonito y poco concurrido lugar escondido tras un arco de piedra, solos o en grupo disfrutaban de ese lugar para estudiar o relajarse lejos del barullo de las jardineras principales.

No seas exagerado, invita a alguien al baile y ya - rezongo Rarámuri sentado a su lado en el pasto mientras leía un libro de Herbología, su planta de chiles mágica a la que nombró Basilio experimentaba cambios de color y a nadie en México por muy mago que fuera se le antoja una salsa color "azul chiclamino".

Es fácil es decirlo cuando ya tienes pareja.

¿Querrá Snape que elijas a alguien de tu propia Casa? - Sac-Xib se encontraba sentado con él en la banca, al bajito le gustaba más el estudio de criaturas mágicas, especialmente las marinas - eso complica las cosas.

Ya lo seeeee - Tonaituh se recostó aún más de la banca.

¿Y ese chico rubio? ¿Malfoy?

Es muy guapo - asintió Tona - pero pierde su encanto cuando abre la boca y comienza a desvariar en sus ínfulas de si eres sangre pura o mestiza o tus papás no son magos o si "no le gusta tu letra" - eso último en un claro sentido sarcástico y burlón - no gracias, además ya casi todos y todas en Slytherin tienen pareja.

Eso te pasa por tardarte - canturreo Rarámuri sin despegar la vista del libro.

Yo que iba a saber que esto iba a ser "obligatorio" pensaba bajar con ustedes, hacer mal cuarteto unos minutos, cenar y regresar a mi cuarto y nada más.

Yo creo que la solución a tu problema esta frente a tus narices pero eres muy miedoso para pedírselo - Sac Xib peino su alborotado cabello chino y negro y tomo su mochila - los veo a la hora de la cena, solo ve y pídeselo antes de que te lo ganen.

¿Hablaba del Ravenclaw? - Rarámuri imitó a Sac-Xib sacudiéndose el pasto y la hojarasca de su túnica negra con amarillo - ¿el tal Tom?

Si, pero si no puedo invitar a un amigo al baile mucho menos puedo invitar a un muchacho que…me gusta - Tonatiuh desvió la mirada al cielo.

¿Qué raro? ¡creí que para eso eran los bailes para ir con alguien que te gusta! - se burlo el alto norteño de ojos aceituna y piel trigueña.

Se que dirá que no y no quiero pasar por eso.

No creo que tenga todas las clases contigo solo por casualidad, es mucha coincidencia ¿no crees? - el Hufflepuff se despidió y se fue a clase - piénsalo.

Tonatiuh dio un suspiro largo y prolongado, claro que había pensado en Thomas todo el tiempo desde que se entero del baile pero no tenia la confianza ni el valor para invitarle, le gustaba aquel pelirrojo escocés de la Casa del Halcón pero estaba seguro de que Tom le sonreiría y declinaría la invitación. Siempre tan propio y educado ¿como saber que sus largas platicas no eran solo amistad?.

Después de un rato de disfrutar de la suave brisa de la tarde se levanto, aun tenia que buscar unos libros de Astronomía en la oficina de la Profesora Sinistra. De pronto el tranquilo viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte y un chiflido de aire llego a sus oídos, la brisa fue tan fuerte que tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para protegerlos de en toda la hojarasca que voló a su cara.

¿Qué haces aquí tan solo? - esa voz. Tal vez Tonatiuh olvido mencionar un detalle y era que Tom no era el único chico que le gustaba dentro de Hogwarts.

H-hola Ludwig - al levantar un rubio y atractivo alemán flotaba sobre él en su escoba y usando su uniforme escarlata - dorado de Quidditch, seguramente venia de su practica pues ese día no había partidos.

Lo siento iba muy rápido - el Gryffindor descendió de su escoba y comenzó a ayudarle al mexicano a quitar las hojitas en su cabello y ropa - ¿vas a clases?

Tonatiuh negó, quería limpiarse lo antes posible pues las suaves y "para nada intencionales" caricias del rubio alemán sobre su cabeza y rostro para quitar la hierba lo estaban poniendo demasiado nervioso. Estaba seguro que ya no tenia nada sobre él pero Ludwig seguía acariciando su cabello - ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica?

Excelente, tu deberías de entrar al equipo de tu Casa, te he visto volar y eres muy bueno; contigo puede que Slytherin deje de ser tan tramposo.

Ah si - Tonatiuh rodo los ojos, su Casa a veces no tenia buena reputación - juegue quien juegue el equipo seguirá haciendo trampa, a Snape tampoco le agrada eso pero hay alumnos con influencias.

Es una lastima, aunque pertenezcas a nuestra casa rival… yo sería tu fan número uno - Ludwig prácticamente le susurro esas palabras al oído. ¿Acaso el alemán era así de coqueto con todo el mundo? un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando el rubio puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a juguetear con la solapa de su camisa.

Tonatiuh dime… - Lud comenzó a anudarle la corbata, el mexicano había desatado el nudo una vez que había terminado clases, el rubio dejo de hablar y parecía muy concentrado en su tarea pero la verdad era que no podía quitar los ojos de los apetecibles labios del moreno.

El mexicano solo necesitaba levantar la cabeza y ponerse en puntas para que sus labios chocarán con los del estudiante frente a él, ojala fuera lo suficientemente valiente o rápido pues aunque Ludwig quiso posponerlo al final tuvo que terminar el nudo de corbata más lento de la historia.

Tonatiuh qu…

¡LUDWIG! - el grito de Feliciano llegó fuerte y claro al oído de ambos, al girar ambos el pequeño y castaño Italiano corría por los jardines llevando un banderín de Gryffindor en mano, seguramente había estado en la práctica de su Casa como siempre.

Detrás de Vargas, estaba también el primo de Ludwig: Gilbert, Tonatiuh lo ubicaba bien pues también pertenecía a la Casa de Slytherin, junto al peligris estaba un rubio de lentes que siempre se traía un escandalo en la Casa del León, a veces no solo a Tonatiuh sino a muchos otros ganas no les faltaba de aparecerle un candado en la boca.

Hola - saludo Feliciano al llegar junto a ellos, tomo a Ludwig del brazo sin ninguna mala intención; así era el italiano: natural, inocente, espontaneo.

Tonatiuh le sonrió pero el castaño no noto su sonrisa triste, estaba más al pendiente de el rubio alemán que le devolvía la misma tierna sonrisa, el moreno sintió que sobraba así que recogió la mochila del pasto.

Tengo que ir con la Profesora Sinistra, nos vemos chicos - saludo alegremente

y salió del jardín, evito mirar atrás y disimular su paso apresurado.

Tonatiuh ya vaticinaba que ese baile sería un dolor de cabeza, y lo único que quería era que ultimo año en Hogwarts fuera tranquilo pero parecía que desde hace dos años que se topo con aquellos Europeos no iba a ser así.

Ambos son atractivos pero imposible leer a Thomas, siempre tan formal, educado, galante… y siempre ambiguo. Ludwig es encantador, coqueto pero entre él y cualquier persona que quiera acercársele siempre estará Feliciano en el medio.

A Tonatiuh le gustaban los dos pero jamás podría tener el valor de invitar a alguno al baile y tampoco estaba seguro de que aceptaran, ahora tenia que tener runa pareja y no despertar la ira de su Director que seguro podría emparejarlo con sabe Dios quien, además tampoco era que le gustará la idea de ser el único de sus amigos sin pareja o derecho a divertirse en el baile.

El mexicano haría un esfuerzo, se armaría de valor e iría al baile con el chico de sus sueños pero…¿Cuál de ellos era?

·.·´¯`·.·

* Este fic (que será corto) solo tiene como único fin entretener y no pretende ser fiel al universo de Hetalia o al de Harry Potter por lo que puede haber cosas que no concuerden, algunos personajes de Harry Potter solo serán mencionados brevemente. Solo tomaré prestado a Hogwarts y la temática de

la magia.

 **¡Se agradecen dudas comentarios y sugerencias!**

(╭ ´ิ∀´ิ)╭

* !Visita mi galería en dA conejogalactiko para fan art sobre ellos! ¡Gracias!

 **El universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling**

 **Hetalia Axis Power y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya**

T **onatiuh, Rarámuri y Sac-Xib son mis México OCs al igual que Thomas de escocia.**


	2. La Profecía de Mamma María

**Capítulo 2**

 **La Profecía de Mamma María**

¡Día libre! - decían al unísono unos gemelos pelirrojos mientras correteaban por la entrada del Castillo; ellos así como toda la escuela se preparaban para disfrutar de un merecido día de descanso. Esa era además la única oportunidad que los alumnos (en especial las chicas) tendrían para ir a la Ciudad cercana de Hogsmeade antes del baile y rebuscar en las tiendas vestidos y accesorios que las hagan lucir más bonitas para tan esperada fecha.

Rarámuri y Tontaiuh en realidad ya tenían listas sus túnicas de gala y solamente querían despejar la mente pero Sac-Xib estaba convencido en que podía mejorar su traje de gala para el baile, todo debido a la desgarradora escena cuando el menor de la familia Wesley descubrió su horrendo traje frente a todos en el comedor.

Escuche las carcajadas del famoso Malfoy hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff - comentó Sac-Xib.

Ese de quien no se burla - rezongo Rarámuri cargando su planta de chiles mágica - pero debo admitir que el traje era bastante feo - la plantita se sacudió como si estuviera riendo.

Y a todo esto, ¿por qué traes a Basilio? - Tonatiuh y sus amigos ya habían atravesado el puente y se adentraban a las afueras de la Ciudad, ya desde allí se podía divisar el barullo en las tiendas de ropa.

La Profesora Sprout me dijo que podía haber un medicamento que podría quitarle ese color, en cuanto lo compre se lo pondré.

¿Y si no funciona? Ya haz hecho de todo y creo que solo conseguiste volverla más azul.

La Profesora dice que será una bonita planta de ornato - el norteño se veía desanimado.

Es mejor - le animó Tonatiuh - yo creo que Basilio es más bonito así como esta: azul - la plantita se inclino como si agradeciera.

¡Mamma María! - grito el grito de la dependienta de una tienda de vestidos hizo saltar al mexi-trio - ¡Mamma María fue vista cerca de aquí chicas, puede que hoy y alguna tenga suerte de encontrarla! - las chicas ya se abarrotaban para entrar

¿De que habla? – muchos escucharon el anunció, algunas chicas se emocionaron y otros tantos así como ellos tenían cara de no saber que sucedía.

¿No conocen a Mamma María? es una vidente - una vocecita tranquila, dulce y casi infantil se escucho a sus espaldas - una vidente de amor.

Hola Luna - saludo Tonatiuh a la finita rubia de ojos azules que parecían siempre estar llenos de asombro. El mexicano la identificaba bien pues pertenecía a la misma casa que Tom.

Es un mito popular entre las chicas pero también puede dar una predicción a los muchachos - sonrió ella con esa manera extraña muy a su manera.

Le será difícil, hay muchas muchachas que querrán hacer fila para conocerla - agrego Rarámuri, Luna acariciaba las hojitas de la planta fascinada con el color de esos frutos picosos.

En realidad es ella elije a quien dar una predicción - respondió la rubia sin apartar la vista de Basilio la planta - ella no pide nada a cambio, no tiene un lugar definido solo se aparece y te cuenta sobre tu futuro amoroso, siempre buenas noticias.

¿Sin paga? entonces si esta loca - un chico que pasaba y de quien sabe que casa hizo el comentario para después seguir su camino, Tonatiuh y sus amigos le miraron de mala manera por interrumpir a la peque

Yueno?es...mino, Toaodio rumpir a la pequemirarñon oroso, siempre buenas noticias.

an para a todos en el comdor.000ña rubia de Ravenclaw.

En efecto esta loca - rio Lovegood - loca por amor.

Y eso es…¿bueno? - el mexicano de cabello rizado se frotaba las manos pues la temperatura había bajado y aire frio invernal soplaba fuerte.

Ha vivido cientos de años, dicen que se caso con un muggle pero cuando este murió a una edad avanzada, Mamma María decidió que usaría su habilidad para que las personas encontrarán el amor y fueran tan felices como ella.

Es una bonita leyenda.

No es una leyenda, es verdad. Mi padre ha estado buscando una entrevista con ella para su periódico el Quisquilloso, disculpa ¿me regalarías dos de estos bonitos frutos? - acariciaba las hojitas de Basilio.

¿Ah…?¿Quieres un chile azul? - Rarámuri no comprendida bien - pero no pueden comerse así como están.

No quiero comerlos - rio Lovegood entonces Tonatiuh disimuladamente hizo señas al norteño para que notara los rábanos en los aretes de la rubia.

Ah, si claro tómalos - Luna acaricio la plantita y después de pedirle permiso y disculpas arranco de la manera mas suave posible dos chilitos y agradeciendo una vez más se alejo saltando.

¡Oigan de verdad necesito tomar algo caliente! - Sac-Xib ya no podía con el frio, el mexicano sure, las y aguas turquesas del sueto de las blancas playas y aguas turquesas del suer de su paisosible dos chilitos rubia.00000000ño estaba acostumbrado al calorcito de las selvas, y blancas playas de aguas turquesas del sur de su país.

Tonatiuh le hizo segunda, definitivamente el norteño tenia mas resistencia a los fríos - esta bien supongo que un chocolate espumoso no nos caería mal - accedió Rarámuri. Al terminar la bebida Sac-Xib se separó del grupo para entrar a una tienda mientras que los otros dos daban vueltas por allí.

Sabes quisiera comprar algo para Rahui - esa chica era la cita de Rarámuri para el baile, una chica bajita y delgada muy amable y muy guapa a decir de muchos, con grandes ojos cafés y bonita piel tostada. Parecía frágil y pequeña pero en contraste tenia una de las posiciones más rudas en el equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff.

Tonatiuh lo miro, adivinaba que su amigo de ojos aceituna quería decirle otra cosa pero no adivinaba - te lo digo por que tu tienes hermanas, ¿Alguna idea de lo que pudiera regalarle? - Rarámuri era hijo único mientras que Sac-Xib tenia 2 hermanas y 2 hermanos más, por ello la amistad que tenía con el sureño y con Tonatiuh era muy importante para él.

Debiste de haberte quedado en la tienda con Sac-Xib ahora vamos a tener que regresar al centro donde están todas las tiendas - Tonatiuh ya iba de regreso cuando…

¡Rahui! ¡Allí esta!

¡Por Dios las ves todos los días esta en tu Casa! - el mexicano de ojos chocolates apenas logro atrapar a Basilio cuando su enamorado amigo lo arrojo a sus manos.

¡Lo sé! - grito mientras corría al encuentro con la chica que paseaba con otras de sus compañeras. Tonatiuh suspiro riendo y miro como a aquella muchacha también se le iluminaban los ojos al ver al norteño.

Debe de ser muy bonito poder despertar esa sensación en alguien - murmuro para si mismo y de pronto Tonatiuh se vio solo en medio de la calle. Decidió entonces

Ir a buscar a Sac-Xib a las tiendas.

Un detalle…un detalle para el baile - las palabras de Rarámuri había orillado a Tonatiuh a pasearse por las tienda y buscar todo y nada, para quien sabe quien.

En la vitrina de una tienda había maniquís vestidos con túnicas de gala, con smokings y trajes debajo usando diversas combinaciones en varios color para las corbatas y los moños, algunos con chalecos formales y fajas.

Un maniquí llamo la atención del mexicano pues llevaba un broche en la solapa del traje que de inmediato lo hizo pensar en Tom: era un águila de plata con las alas extendidas que estaba unido a una piedra azul con una fina cadenita y entonces desvió la mirada y vio otro adorno en otro modelo esta vez algo en rojo y oro que de inmediato relaciono con Ludwig: no sabría decir que era, si una cruz o una estrella con detalles en dorado y piedritas rubí.

Ludwig o Tom se había estado concentrando tanto en definir sus sentimientos por alguno cuando en realidad no sabia ni siquiera si ellos le devolvían el mismo sentimiento, tal vez debería de dejar pasar ese Baile sin pena y sin gloria y aferrase al plan inicial: mantener bajo perfil.

Cualquiera se te vería muy bien - Tonatiuh sintió que llegaba al techo pero tratado de disimular lo mejor posible sin embargo el pobre Basilio en sus brazos sintió que le apretaban hasta las raíces.

H-Hola Tom

¿Te preparas para el baile? - Tom como cualquier Europeo no parecía sentirse afectado por el frio y menos cuando el mismo había nacido en esas tierras, llevaba un suéter y una ligera chamarra negra. El pelirrojo escoces era de esas personas que siempre se veía elegante y aparentaba más edad de la que en realidad tenia, el Ravenclaw nunca admitiría que a veces le gustaría verse más casual y deportivo.

N-no solo vine a despejarme con mis amigos pero - el mexicano miro graciosamente a su alrededor - me he quedado solo cuidando a Basilio.

Nunca vi una planta como esta ¿qué es? - Thomas se inclino hacia el moreno para mirar más de cerca la maceta, Tonatiuh sintió las mejillas enrojecer por la cercanía, siempre hablaban en clases y en la biblioteca pero nunca tan de cerca.

U-una planta de chiles, se hacen salsas con estas frutas.

Bonito - Thomas levanto sus ojos verdes y el mexicano desvió la mirada, su tonto cerebro pensó por un momento que se lo decía a él y no a Basilio.

E-e-es Rarámuri quien la ha sembrado y cultivado - ¡diablos! ¿tenia que iniciar cada oración con ese temblor en la garganta? nunca lo había tenido frente al escoces, pero en es momento estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que ese vaporcito placentero y cálido que salía de su boca en cada oración rebotaba el la cara de Tona - su nombre es Basilio.

Eres muy bonita Basilio - Tom apenas había dicho eso y el azul de sus chiles comenzó a convertirse en un purpura intenso hasta alcanzar un tono magenta brillante.

¡Basilio! - Tonatiuh miraba con horror la pobre planta mientras el pelirrojo le miraba a él con preocupación.

¿No es normal?¿Podemos hacer algo?... lo mío no es la Herbología - pero casi de inmediato Basilio poco a poco regreso a su color "azul normal". Tonatiuh dio un suspiro de alivio.

¿Entonces iras al baile? - Thomas retomo el tema del inicio.

N-no lo se - "¡No tonto!", el cerebro de Tona reacciono tarde, "la respuesta era: Si ¿Y tu?¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?" - d-digo…si, pe

Deberías, a mi me gusta mucho bailar.

¿De verdad?

Tom rió - ¡si!, no se por que todo el mundo piensa que solo me gusta tener la nariz metida en los libros.

Tonatiuh tomo aire, era ahora o nunca - Quie…

¡Ey Thomas! - un rubio de cejas pobladas llego rápido corriendo calle arriba.

Oh well…Hello - Arthur reconocía a Tonatiuh, supuestamente tendría varias clases con el mexicano pero había tenido que cambiar su horario por "causas ajenas" - lo siento pero unos chicos de primero año de Ravenclaw estaban jugando con "Bromas Weasley" se auto-encantaron y ahora están escupiendo caracoles en una tienda de comida.

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos de forma graciosa - nunca debí aceptar ser Prefecto*.

Bueno Tonatiuh si decides ir al Baile deberías de usar la bufanda azul, te quedaría perfecta - el pelirrojo corrió junto con su "vecino" rubio para tratar a los novatos hechizados.

Ahora era Tona quien tenia la cara roja y podía jurar que Basilio se agitaba como si estuviera riendo, giro de nuevo hacia la vitrina y vio la bufanda azul que el pelirrojo menciono.

·.·´¯`·.·

Ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde y Tonatiuh caminaba cargando a Basilio y llevando una bolsa de papel, el frio había disminuido y esa tarde estaban teniendo un atardecer naranja y rosa que contrastaba con la nieve que había caído la noche anterior.

No había señas ni de Sac-Xib ni de Rarámuri y a decir verdad tenia mucha hambre ya estaba cansado de caminar, tanto que casi cae al piso cuando un gato blanco le pasó por en medio de las piernas.

¡Oye cuidado! - no pudo evitar soltar la bolsa, todo para no dejar caer la planta de su amigo. El gato blanco se quedo mirándolo fijamente y Tonatiuh vio el color de sus ojos: rosa intenso. Ese no era un gato normal.

Miau - contesto el felino y otra vez corrió hacia las piernas del mexicano haciéndolo trastabillar nuevamente aunque no lo suficiente para tirarlo.

Definitivamente eres un Ani-Mago - sonrió Tonatiuh - ¿necesitas ayuda? ¿te quedaste atorada en esa forma? - no podía ver si era macho o hembra pero el mexicano siempre había relacionado a los bonitos gatos blancos de ojos rosas con niñas.

Tal como Tonatiuh había deducido el gato blanco se transformó frente a sus ojos en una bruja. Una mujer vestida en su totalidad en tonos rosas y purpuras que combinaban muy bien con su color obscuro de piel; una mujer de color bonita para su edad y algo muy regordeta. Un olor a vainilla invadió el ambiente y noto que la mujer conservo esos ojos rosa intenso aun con la forma humana.

Tengo la receta de la alegría - la mujer tenia una hermosa sonrisa blanca y grande y un tono de voz muy melodioso, parecía que cantaba al hablar - leo el destino en las estrellas y solo digo cosas bellas.

¿Perdón?

La mujer que no quitaba su sonrisa la señalo de repente - Quieres saber si su amor

es sincero y con el corazón.

¡Usted es Mamma María! - el mexicano busco alrededor con la esperanza de que alguien estuviera atestiguando lo mismo que él, pero estaba solo, la gente de esa calle o cualquiera en el perímetro parecía haber desaparecido, ni siquiera escuchaba ruido.

" _No tengo nada, pero quisiera bajarle el cielo y las estrellas;_

 _y el sortilegio de la fortuna para comprarle la cara de la luna"_

¿Esa es mi predicción? - el mexicano estaba confundido pero la mujer le asintió dulcemente - No la entiendo, perdón no entiendo.

La mujer se transformo de nuevo en el bonito gato blanco y desapareció corriendo, Tonatiuh le grito y siguió preguntado tratando de alcanzar al veloz animalito pero no pudo, finalmente y como "por arte de magia" dio vuelta en una esquina y la gente y el ruido regresaron.

¡Tonatiuh allí estas! - los amigos por fin aparecían.

¿Lo vieron? ¡el gato blanco es ella!

Sac-Xib y Rarámuri se miraron sin entender.

·.·´¯`·.·

Que suerte tienes, se te aparece Mamma María y no logras entenderle - el trio ya estaba de regreso a Hogwarts y estaban cenando juntos en el Comedor Principal, que ya estaba bastante vacío.

¡Ya les dije la prediccique siempre estaban calientitoseecia a Ravenclaw seguraente ya estaba leyendo en la Sala Comluno de los maniquies, en su rostro0ón dime si le entiendes tu Rarámuri!, soy hombre mi cerebro no procesa esos acertijos románticos-raros - Tonatiuh tenia la frente apoyada en la mesa.

Yo creo que te estas preocupando por nada no sabemos si de verdad era esa adivina famosa y no hay nada de complicado en la frase, solamente deja que las cosas sigan su curso - la voz de la razón parecía ser siempre Sac-Xib.

Mejor vámonos ya, mañana todas las clases regresan a la normalidad - Tonatiuh se despidió de sus amigos no sin antes contarle algo a Rarámuri - por cierto creo que Basilio es en realidad "niña".

¿es niña?

Si, y a todos les gusta más su bonito color azul, no le des la medicina que compraste, ella no tiene nada malo - dicho eso el mexicano de ojos felinos dejo a sus compatriotas y se fue a su dormitorio.

La Casa de Hufflepuff a la que pertenecían los otros dos mexicanos estaba muy cerca de la cocina por lo que suponía que siempre estaban calientitos, mientras que Thomas que pertenecía a Ravenclaw seguramente ya estaba leyendo en la Sala Común de su Casa ubicada en la Torre Oeste del Castillo; en la torre opuesta, la Torre se encontraba la entrada a la Gryffindor, seguramente Ludwig y el resto de sus compañeros seguía celebrando su victoria en el último partido de Quidditch que aconteció apenas un día antes.

Tonatiuh seguía bajando y bajando, Slytherin se encontraba abajo cerca de los calabozos; entro a la Sala Común que estaría totalmente vacía de no ser por dos o tres estudiantes sentados por allí.

Sac-Xib siempre insistía a Tona para que lo dejara entrar a su Casa y es que las ventanas del lugar daba directamente hacia el lago negro y podían ver al Calamar gigante y otras criaturas pasar nadando y el sureño amaba a las criaturas marinas, Tonatiuh recordaba vívidamente como el vio al Monstruo del Lago Ness en su cuarto año.

Los de los últimos años asustaban a los novatos diciéndoles que los vidrios podrían romperse en cualquier momento y toda clase de monstruos entrarían para devorarlos si es que no morían ahogados antes.

Antes de que la generación de Tonatiuh entrara a Hogwarts, se decía que los alumnos compartían dormitorio: 4 alumnos en habitaciones muy amplias, sin embargo la organización cambio y ahora cada estudiante tenia su propia habitación; muchos creían que era mejor pero se había sacrificado espacio y los cuartos eran más pequeños con lugar solo para un armario, un escritorio y calefacción.

Tonatiuh entro en su habitación - _Lumus_ -el mexicano tenia un talento innato para la magia verbal así que no hubo necesitad de sacar la varita para encender las luces.

Tardaste mucho, creí que no llegarías - el rubio se levanto, parecía que había estado todo el rato leyendo en el escritorio.

¿!Ludwig!? - Tonatiuh se llevó la mano a la boca no debía de llamar la atención, de inmediato miro por el pasillo para asegurarse que nadie lo hubiese escuchado y cerro la puerta tras de si.

¿!Ludwig que haces aquí!?


	3. ¡Decídete ya!

**Capítulo 3**

 **¡Decídete ya!**

Ludwig, Ludwig ¿cómo rayos entraste?

Adivina - el rubio Gryffindor se veía por mucho más tranquilo.

Gilbert - suspiro el mexicano sin pensárselo mucho - te ha dado la contraseña ¿Por qué?

Nada, solamente he venido a visitarlo y tal vez a molestar a uno que otro chico - el alemán le guiño le ojo haciendo que Tonatiuh evitara la mirada azul de inmediato.

No puedes estar aquí y menos en mi habitación - el mexicano estaba parado cerca de la puerta por si escuchaba a alguien acercarse.

Te ves nervioso - se burlo Ludwig.

¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! - tembló el moreno, le pareció que escuchaba pasos.

¿Te pone nervioso que estemos solos en tu habitación? - el rubio se acerco, no de la manera coqueta que siempre tenia, sino con una sonrisa dulce y más natural.

¡Pues claro! - Tonatiuh le enfrento - Si el Director Snape se entera que estabas en mi habitación no será a ti a quien cuelgue de la Torre de Astronomía, sin mencionar… - poco a poco hizo al rubio retroceder hasta sentarlo en la cama - …mis compañeros me lanzarían toda clase de maldiciones imperdonables si se enteran que un Griffyndor esta aquí. ¡Y ni siquiera fui yo quien te dejo entrar!

Ludwig se hecho a reír - el gatito saco las garras.

Tu eres el único gatito aquí - Tonatiuh señalo el escudo de león en el pecho del rubio alemán para reír también - Ya en serio , vinieron a hacer una broma o algo,

nos ganaron el partido pasado ¿qué más quieren?

Soy el único aquí te lo juro, y en verdad vine solo a ver a Gilbert y… - de pronto toda la seguridad que siempre irradiaba el europeo se esfumo y trastabillo con las palabras, Tona no pudo entender exactamente que decía, entonces miro su escritorio y vio el desastre que el rubio había hecho.

Te tardaste mucho y quería algo para leer - Ludwig comenzó a ayudar al mexicano a organizar de nuevo - no era mi intención dejarte tanto desorden.

Esta bien, no importa, usualmente nada de esto esta en orden.

¿No te pone nervioso que mire tus cosas? - a Ludwig le encantaba provocar a Tonatiuh.

El mexicano rio - claro que no, ¿acaso crees que tendría mis secretos a la mano en mi habitación?

Bueno te ves como de esos chicos que tendrían un diario bajo la almohada o algo así - había sido una inocente broma pero cuando Ludwig dijo eso a Tonatiuh se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

"!Tener un diario!" "!El gatito saco las garras!", ¿acaso Ludwig lo veía como un dulce jovencito, despistado e indefenso como Feliciano?¿por eso le gustaba molestarlo y coquetearle?. No era malo ser como el adorable italiano no es malo pero esa no era la personalidad del mexicano, ¡No!¡Tonatiuh iba a ser Auror maldición!, ¡era él quien los defendería de los Magos Tenebrosos!

El mexicano respiro profundo y trato de no hacer un problema por nada - nunca he tenido un diario…oye este libro no es mío ¿tu lo trajiste?

Si, es por lo que vine - Ludwig nuevamente parecía nervioso - Gilbert me contó de la tarea que les dejo Snape para la Clase de Defensa contra Artes Obscuras, un encantamiento defensivo que no fuera parte de la lista de los más comunes.

Ah, bueno yo encontré este - Tonatiuh saco de uno de los cajones del escritorio un papel doblado con un viejo hechizo en el - no es especialmente poderoso de hecho solo puedes proteger objetos pequeños pero los hechizo de defesa son escasos, fue lo mejor que encontré y eso que recorrí hasta la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

¿La Sección Prohibida? vaya que la reputación de los Slytherins en cuanto a magia obscura no es una broma.

Bueno si fuera realmente "prohibida" habría más que cadenas en los anaqueles y los libros estarían ocultos en otra parte de la escuela ¿no crees?

Tiene sentido - agrego Ludwig - pero bueno yo recordé que había visto este hechizo de protección en casa de mi abuelo y le pedí que me lo enviara con una lechuza, creo que puedes usarlo…bueno si quieres.

Gracias - Tona tomo el libro y descubrió un hechizo germano muy antiguo y muy poderoso - ¡wow Ludwig este encantamiento es…!Gracias!

No me agradezcan aún, conociendo al buen Profesor de Pociones querrá que realices con éxito el hechizo así que tenemos que practicarlo para tu entrega.

Ludwig pasó parte de la noche enseñando a Tonatiuh a conjurar el encantamiento de protección _"Maximale Obdach"_ , el mexicano era talentoso pero la eficacia de ese hechizo radicaba en la buena pronunciación del alemán, y en eso no era muy hábil.

Además de la practica Ludwig le contó la historia y origen del hechizo por si Snape lo preguntaba y entre una cosa y otra se les fue parte de la madrugada hablando y entrenando.

 _Sei mein Spiegel, mein Schwert und Schild!_

 _Spüren Sie die Angst in meinem Feind in die Augen*_

Gut gemacht!* - animó el rubio cuando la esfera protectora que Tonatiuh conjuró empezó a crecer y crecer hasta rodearlos a ambos - ¡es muy grande lo estas haciendo muy bien! - Ludwig animo al mexicano que ya se notaba algo cansado - nunca pude conjurar uno tan grande seguro sorprenderás mañana a tu profesor.

Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Ludwig - sonrió Tonatiuh provocando que el rubio evitara la mirada chocolate del mexicano.

No es nada _-_ sintió un calorcito en las mejillas así que supuso se había sonrojado y no quería exponerse ante el moreno.

Tonatiuh y Ludwig se miraron por algunos segundos. El mexicano no podía creer que el alemán se hubiese tomado la molestia en ayudarlo de esa manera, tal vez no era gran cosa pero para el mexicano significaba mucho.

Dime ¿iras al Baile de Navidad? - Tonatiuh casi rompe la varita entre sus dedos y estaba seguro que ya tenia la cara roja - es decir ¿ya tienes pareja?

Ludwig abrió sus lindos ojos azules llenos de sorpresa, tal vez no creía que Tonatiuh tuviera el valor de invitarlo - no aún no - sonrió el rubio arrancándole al mexicano una sonrisa igual de grande.

Entonces te g…

Los golpeteos en la puerta hicieron que ambos saltaran en sus lugares, sobre todo Tonatiuh que sabia muy bien que alguien llamando a su puerta a esas horas no era nada bueno, dudo mucho en si abrir o no mientras que Ludwig miraba donde podría esconderse, pero entonces la voz del otro lado les tranquilizo.

Soy Gilbert, Tonatiuh me preguntaba si podrías…ammm…"regresarme eso que te preste" - el mexicano de inmediato abrió la puerta y le dejo pasar.

Lo siento es que ya es muy tarde y bueno… - el peligris miro a Tonatiuh y a Ludwig, quería y no quería decir algo pero finalmente opto por mostrar al rubio alemán un ave hecha de papel.

Feliciano - suspiro Ludwig

Debe estar preocupado, desde hace una hora que no paran de llegar - y le mostro a su primo unas 10 o 15 avecillas más que llevaba en la túnica.

Bueno debo irme ya, espero que el hechizo te funcione y mañana impresiones a Snape - le sonrió mientras Tonatiuh asentía y sonreía de manera torcida, otra vez el italiano, siempre le italiano.

Nos veremos mañana, ¡ah! y recuerda esta ultima plática, quiero retomarla mañana mismo - y le guiño un ojo. Ludwig y Gilbert caminaron a paso rápido por el pasillo y se perdieron al dar la vuelta.

Ya no iba a tardar mucho más Gilbert - Ludwig parecía estarle reclamando al peli-gris.

Lo sé pero "Feli" esta preocupado ya son más de las 3 de la mañana - el prusiano despedía a su primo ya fuera de la Casa de Slytherin - el mexicano me agrada es un buen chico pero… Feliciano siempre gozara de mi predilección para ti.

Ludwig ya no dijo más y sin mirar a Gilbert abandono los calabozos.

Mientras tanto Tonatiuh permaneció en su habitación con el corazón a mil por hora, estaba muy nervioso. Estuvo a punto de invitar a Ludwig al baile ¡y se había sentido muy bien!, y no solo eso, el rubio alemán había insinuado que quería continuar la conversación; eso definitivamente era buena señal, seguramente quería que Tonatiuh diera el primer paso y la verdad es que el moreno se sentía muy seguro de poder hacerlo.

Tonatiuh se prometió que en el momento en que lo encontrará se lo preguntaría ya sin ninguna vacilación.

·.·´¯`·.·

20 puntos para Slytherin, si que impresionaste a Snape - le felicito Rarámuri.

Deja eso - le regaño Sac- Xib - por lo que nos contaste que paso con Ludwig ayer en tu habitación creo que ya es más que obvio con quien iras a baile - estaba muy emocionado - ¿a que hora se lo dirás?

Bueno en cuanto lo vea, pero…

¡No empieces con tu pesimismo, ni miedo Tonatiuh! - esta vez Rarámuri apoyo al de cabellos chinos en su discurso motivacional - me pareció que ayer fuiste muy directo y Ludwig seguramente solo esta esperando a encontrarte.

Yo también quiero decírselo pronto, pero aún no lo encuentro.

¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo? podemos escondernos y vigilarte desde lejos - le ofreció el bajito sureño.

Ja, ja, ja, gracias pero creo que puedo solo.

Que bueno por que yo tengo que ver a Rahui en la biblioteca así que los dejo, pero no dejen de mantenerme informado - el norteño se despidió y a los pocos segundos cierto escocés llego junto con el ingles de cejas pobladas a saludar al dúo de mexicanos que se quedaron solos en su "escondite" de siempre.

Sac-Xib pensó en retirarse disimuladamente pero Arthur Kirkland venia acompañado al pelirrojo así que supuso no haría mal tercio y también se pregunto como reaccionaria Tonatiuh ahora que había decidido que invitaría al germano al baile.

¿Cómo se encuentra la planta de tu amigo? - Tom se había sentado junto a Tonatiuh en la banca de piedra mientras los amigos de ambos estaban de pie junto a ellos, Sac-Xib ojeando un libro y el rubio inglés perdiendo sus ojos verdes en algo más interesante en el pasto.

Mejor solo le… - un extraño sobre llego flotando a ellos. Rodeo a Sac-Xib que estaba junto a Tona y por un momento pensaron que era para el sureño pero de pronto voló violentamente hacia arriba para después caer más lentamente y posicionarse flotando entre el mexicano y el escocés.

¿un vociferador? - sugirió Arthur.

N-no parece - Sac-Xib se llenó de preocupación cuando vio el sello en forma de corazón cerrando la carta, no necesito de su calificación perfecta en Adivinación para predecir que eso no iba bien y tuvo razón.

El sobre se abrió y varios corazoncitos en papiroflexia salieron flotando, subían y bajaban y después se convertían en burbujas de jabón y reventaban dejando un rico olor a canela. Tonatiuh se quedo pasmado e incluso tiro el libro en sus manos

y Sac-Xib solo atino a arrodillarse para recogerlo cuando Arthur habló…

Ludwig - dijo casi en un murmuro pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Thomas se levantará de golpe y mirara hacia la dirección a la que su rubio amigo señalaba con la mirada. Allí a lo lejos Ludwig sonreía con la varita mágica en el aire mientras que detrás de el Gilbert permanecía quieto, sonreía tímidamente como si le importara y no lo que su primo hacia.

¿!Que le sucede?! - gruño Thomas apretando sus nudillos, el sobre se cerró y cayo en las piernas de Tonatiuh que de inmediato lo tomo entre sus manos, por un momento de verdad temió que el pelirrojo fuera a quitárselo.

Le diré que te deje en paz - pero en cuanto Tom avanzó Tonatiuh se interpuso en su camino.

No es necesario Tom.

¿!QUE!? - Tonatiuh nunca había visto a Tom tan enojado, aunque bueno a decir verdad nunca lo había visto si quiera molesto, siempre tan elegante y templado - ¡No te molesta acaso que haga estas cosas!

No

¿¡NO?!

Es solo que…

¿!Entonces te gusta que lo haga!?

¿¡Q-que!?N-no-no es eso Tom tranquilo, Ludwig solo esta jugando - el mexicano no supo que decir, de pronto sintió miedo del escocés enfrentando a Ludwig y enterándose de que quería ir al baile con el rubio y a su vez del rubio respondiéndole al pelirrojo; demasiado que sentir en tan poco tiempo.

Sac-Xib miraba preocupado sin saber como intervenir.

¿¡Jugando!?,¿¡No te molesta que se este burlando de ti frente a todos!?

Es una broma inofensiva, además no hay nadie en los jardines más que nosotros, no pasa nada Tom, yo… - el escocés avanzo haciendo un lado al mexicano y metió la mano en la bolsa del pantalón para sacar la varita.

Ey Thomas easy! - finalmente Arthur intervenía, tomo a su amigo del hombro para detenerlo - ¿Qué te sucede? eres un Prefecto.

Es solo un juego Tom no te enfades - Tonatiuh trato de acercarse pero no pudo, de pronto se sintió muy lejano y ajeno al pelirrojo, se sintió mal y triste y parecía no ser el único, Tom recupero su temple pero miro al mexicano con unos ojos ensombrecidos, sus bonitas orbes esmeralda no estaba brillando más.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? A ti no parece importarte - Thomas se zafo del agarre de Arthur y se alejo de allí.

Discúlpalo, a veces Tom siente que todos necesitan de su ayuda - Kirkland camino tras el escoces.

¿Tonatiuh estas bien?

Si, gracias Sac - ambos miraron en la dirección en la que Ludwig y Gilbert estaban, el rubio tenia cara de no saber en verdad que había pasado, Tonatiuh avanzo hacia él y el rubio hizo lo mismo pero entonces Gilbert lo detuvo, de pronto tras ellos llegaron Feliciano y su hermano Romano y el germano ya no pudo avanzar.

Ludwig se fue con el grupo y Tonatiuh y Sac-Xib se quedaron solos en medio de los jardines.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? - exclamo el sureño pero Tonatiuh solo subió los hombros y aunque su boca se abrió ninguna respuesta salió de sus labios, entonces su cerebro hizo click y abrió el sobre en sus manos, estaba vacío.

·.·´¯`·.·

El mexicano de la Casa de la Serpiente había buscado y rebuscado al rubio león por todas partes y hasta muy adentrada la tarde casi a la hora de la cena fue que pudo encontrarlo solo, horas antes lo había visto con su grupo de amigos y le había sido imposible acercarse para platicar pero ahora en una parte tranquila de la biblioteca por fin habían coincidido, casi como si Ludwig también lo hubiese estado buscando.

Muchas gracias - Tonatiuh le devolvía el libro al alemán - de verdad Snape quedo muy complacido.

Vaya ¿te felicito? - sonrió le rubio mientras invitaba al moreno a sentarse en una de las mesas.

Dió 20 puntos a la Casa, esa es su manera de decir ¡bien hecho! - rio el mexicano que de inmediato llevo su mano a la boca, estaban en la biblioteca y se supone no debían hacer ruido. Ludwig lamento eso pues la verdad le gustaba mucho la risa de Tona: era alta y clara, podía incluso jurar que tenia ritmo, era bastante varonil y hasta sonaba como si el mexicano se estuviera riendo de alguna maldad.

En fin, de verdad Ludwig te lo agradezco - el mexicano se sentía tonto por agradecer tanto y tanto pero no se atrevía a dejar salir lo que de verdad pensaba en ese momento: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Fue por que somos amigos?, ¿Acaso… yo te gustó?, ¿Por que enviaste la…

La carta - Ludwig hablo como si le leyera la mente.

¿Q-qué tiene la carta? - ese estúpido temblor nervioso en la voz.

Discúlpame si te moleste a ti, o…a tu amiguito pelirrojo - el alemán se inclino hacia atrás en la silla y con los dedos comenzó a jugar con las vetas de madera en la mesa.

¡Que!, ¡Oh no, nada de eso! - Tonatiuh por el contrario si se inclino hacia el frente recargando sus codos sobre la mesa - ni Tom ni yo nos molestamos.

Así que Tom - Ludwig susurro las palabras - en verdad no fue mi intención, parecía bastante alterado ¿acaso interrumpí algo?, ¿te estaba invitando al baile? - el alemán seguía sin levantar la mirada.

¡Oh no nada de eso!, Tom solo preguntaba por la planta de Rarámuri - Tonatiuh se preguntaba ¿qué rayos era lo que le pasaba? no quería que Ludwig averiguara que Thomas también le llamaba la atención, así como tampoco quiso que el escocés se enterara que el rubio le movía el piso. ¿estaba loco? No, solo era un egoísta.

De pronto quedaron en silencio, Tonatiuh seguía inclinado hacia el frente cuando de pronto Ludwig alzo sus orbes celestes hacia él y el corazón le dio un vuelco, el rubio tenia una mirada muy intensa como si quisiera decirle algo solo con los ojos.

El alemán tenia una mirada siempre amable pero a veces simplemente eran demasiado abrumadores ese par de ojos color mar.

El mexicano de ojos felinos se decidió, el había conocido primero a Ludwig, el fue el primer chico en Hogwarts que le había llamado la atención desde primer año. No fue hasta tercero que pudo hablarle, pero siempre lo había seguido con la mirada y estado al pendiente de todo sobre el Griffyndor. Thomas llegó casi en cuarto grado a su vida pero Ludwig siempre había sido Ludwig: valiente, comprensivo, solidario, astuto y amigable.

Tenia que decirlo y no habría mejor momento que ese.

Ludwig quiero preguntarte algo, la verdad he querido hacerlo desde ayer pero… - Tonatiuh juraría que a biblioteca se lleno con el sonido de su corazón palpitando como loco, podía sentir el golpeteo hasta sus oídos pero era una sensación bastante agradable esa de las famosas mariposas en el estomago.

Yo también quería decirte algo Tonatiuh - Ludwig torció la sonrisa pero era ahora o nunca, Tonatiuh tenia que ser valiente, dominar sus miedos y decírselo.

Lud ¿te gustaría ir al Baile de Navidad conmigo?


	4. Ya tengo pareja

**Capítulo 4**

 **Ya tengo pareja.**

Lud ¿te gustaría ir al Baile de Navidad conmigo?

Tonatiuh le regalo la sonrisa más linda del mundo y eso solo hizo que el alemán se sintiera abrumado y mal, terriblemente mal; el mexicano intuyo algo cuando después de varios segundos no hubo más respuesta que la mirada turbia de Ludwig.

Trago saliva fuerte - Ya tengo pareja para el baile… lo siento - Ludwig tembló cuando Tonatiuh huyo de él hacia atrás al intentar acercarse - yo se que ayer te dije que no tenia pareja ¡y te juro que era cierto!, pero… pasaron cosas…y yo… yo iré con alguien más.

Tonatiuh hizo un vano esfuerzo por ocultar su tristeza y aunque intento sonreír lo único que tenia en la cara era una mueca torcida que en nada asemejaba una sonrisa.

Tona me siento muy mal, por favor discu…

¡No te preocupes! - su tono de voz fue algo alto y abrupto pero al menos el temblor en sus palabras desapareció y no supo ni como - yo espere demasiado para planear este baile, mis amigos lo dijeron: me demoré mucho en preguntar, no tienes por que disculparte.

Ludwig no sabia que decir y era la primera vez que le pasaba, quería decirle a Tonatiuh que era un muchacho extraordinario y que cualquiera sería muy afortunado o afortunada de ir al baile con él pero simplemente las palabras no salían, solo infinitas disculpas.

"¡Ya basta!, ¡Ya cállate!, ¡Yo se con quien iras!" - era lo que el mexicano se tragaba mordiéndose la lengua - es tarde y pronto cerrarán la biblioteca.

Tonatiuh quería salir huyendo aunque lo tachara de cobarde y dolido.

Si, es hora de irnos - Ludwig no intento prolongar más el momento y trataba de buscarle los ojos al moreno pero Tonatiuh comenzó a evitar al rubio mirando al piso.

Gracias otra vez y adiós - Tonatiuh ni siquiera disimulo el paso veloz y escapo antes de que Ludwig se ofreciera a acompañarlo.

Sabia, ¡lo sabia!, siempre lo supo. El Slytherin mexicano no tenia idea exactamente de como llego a su habitación y no durmió reflexionando que esa mala pasada pudo evitarse.

de gala de color negro tamibi camisa y moños blancoss, el Baile estaba planeado para iniciar a las 8:00 en puno de la noche asi ·.·´¯`·.·

Sac-Xib y Rarámuri permanecían en silencio sentados en la mesa mirando a Tonatiuh tratando de desayunar.

Yo no entiendo - el sureño bajito de rizos rompió el silencio - yo hubiese jurado que Ludwig bueno…pues… que le gustabas, que quería ir al baile contigo.

Eso fue culpa mía, yo malinterprete las cosas, entendí mal y les di a ustedes una mala versión.

¡Eso no es cierto yo estuve allí cuando te mando esa ridícula carta! - Sac- Xib estaba molesto.

Tranquilo no pasa nada - le calmó el propio Tonatiuh - es solo un baile, el mundo no se acaba.

¡En eso tienes razón! - exclamó el norteño - ¡Y te vamos a encontrar a la pareja ideal para este baile, ya lo veraz nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo bailando y comiendo los seis!

Los cinco…

Nada de eso y creo que se quien si puede ser un buen candidato - Rará miro a Sac-Xib quien sonrió y asintió.

Oh no, no puedo. Ya no me quedan ganas de estarme poniendo en ridículo.

Despabila Tonatiuh, Thomas debió ser tu opción desde el inicio - era claro que Sac-Xib ya había elegido un bando y era cualquiera menos el de Ludwig - él quiso defenderte cuando pensó que el alemán te estaba molestando, te tiene aprecio.

Es cierto, yo estoy segurísimo de que intercambia clases con Arthur para poder estar contigo en todas las materias posibles - segundo Rarámuri.

"Si claro" pensó Tonatiuh nada convencido pero sus dos amigos estaban muy seguros de lo que decían.

No decimos que te arrodilles y le pidas matrimonio, solo invítalo al baile como a un amigo más, como cuando nos invitamos a las fiestas entre nosotros - el comedor se empezaba a vaciar, ya pronto empezarían las clases.

Creo que eso si podría hacerlo: como a un amigo - el moreno suspiro pesado, no sentía a Thomas como un "amigo", le gustaba que era distinto pero podía fingir solo fraternidad con tal de no ser rechazado.

Feliciano y Ludwig era algo inminente, creo que todo Hogwarts lo sabia - musito triste.

Olvida eso, Tom aún no tiene pareja, Arthur Kirkland ira al baile con otra persona, ¡vamos anímate! pase lo que pase aquí estaremos los tres juntos.

Uy Sac-Xib deberías dar platicas motivacionales - bromeó el de ojos aceituna provocando que Tona también riera - vámonos, es hora.

·.·´¯`·.·

Thomas estaba sentado en un pasillo cerca de la Torre de Astronomía, le gustaba mucho esa clase y era una pasión que compartía con Tonatiuh, eso fue lo que llamo la atención del pelirrojo: lo bueno que el mexicano era para la Astronomía, la navegación y el vuelo.

Se corrió el rumor en el Mundo Mágico de que el Ministerio de Magia quería crear un ejercito nuevo de Aurores y Tom y Tona querían ser parte de esa primer generación cuando salieran de Hogwarts, pero primero había que alcanzar el grado.

Tonatiuh lo espió por casi 30 minutos detrás de una columna pero cuando estaba decidido a acercarse alguien pasaba y arruinaba el momento; por un instante pensó que el escocés se iría pero alguien lo entretuvo y continuo sentado platicando. Cuando esos alumnos se fueron y Tom comenzó a recoger sus apuntes y cálculos Tonatiuh supo que tenia que actuar.

Hola Tom - ya nada se sentía normal y menos después del altercado con la carta de Ludwig en los jardines hace apenas un día. Tonatiuh olvido por completo ese detalle y se sintió incomodo por como Thomas lo miro, había algo diferente.

Tonatiuh ¿qué haces aquí? - esa no fue exactamente la respuesta que esperaba y aunque el europeo no se mostraba molesto tampoco era como que luciera muy feliz de verlo.

S-solo pasaba, ¿estas estudiando? - el mexicano que pensaba sentarse a su lado se paro en seco a pocos pasos del pelirrojo.

Tom trato de sonreír como si se hubiera dado cuenta de la manera arisca en la que estaba actuando, ese no era él - si, ya sabes Astronomía como siempre - y el silencio se hizo, un silencio incomodo como nunca habían experimentado. A veces él y Tona estudiaban juntos y aunque estaban callados leyendo no se sentía tan extraña y pesada la atmosfera como en ese momento.

Pero pese a todas las "advertencias" Tonatiuh decidió continuar.

Tom ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile?, por que podríamos ir juntos, creo que nos divertiríamos sabes, a mi también me gusta mucho bailar - Tonatiuh nunca ponía mucha atención en clase de Predicciones pero apenas termino la pregunta adivino la respuesta en los sombríos ojos del pelirrojo.

Ya tengo pareja, invite a una persona esta mañana y ella acepto, discúlpame, no podré tomar tu oferta - el escocés desvió la mirada y Tonatiuh, ya templado por un primer rechazo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mirarlo a la cara aunque Tom simplemente contemplaba a la pared.

Que bien, me da gusto - el mexicano aprendía rápido, podría sentirse abrumado y triste y por supuesto que que dolía pero: "lo que no te mata… "- en fin te dejo estudiar, nos vemos.

Tonatiuh tenia en el rostro la sonrisa más falsa de la historia y su cuerpo simplemente actuó como un autómata, se alejo lentamente ya no huyendo como con Ludwig, esta vez conservaría un poquito de su orgullo.

Creí que irías con el Griffyndor - la voz del pelirrojo a sus espaldas lo detuvo.

No - sonrió el mexicano de manera tranquila pero su voz estaba sin duda apagada - Ludwig siempre ha tenido pareja - quiso alejarse pero una disculpa de Thomas volvió a detenerle, esta vez sonaba más sincera.

Tona no dijo más y se despidió de la mejor manera. Si alguien en su camino volvía a disculparse con él, si tan solo volvía a escuchar un "lo siento" o un "perdona" definitivamente haría explotar algo hasta el cielo.

·.·´¯`·.·

Me temo que no puedo ayudarle con eso - Snape se encontraba atareado revisando más y más pruebas y libros, además ya se encontraba planeando el famoso Jubileo de Slytherin para el siguiente año que prácticamente estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Tonatiuh que había dejado que sus emociones tomaran el control de su cuerpo ahora que su cerebro se había puesto en huelga se dejo ir a la oficina de su Director a confesar su falta: No tenia cita para el baile y ahora Severus Snape le debería de asignar una pareja tal y como amenazó hace semanas.

Perdóneme pero…dijo que nos asignaría a una pareja sino encontrábamos a nadie - Tonatiuh se había vuelto hasta un poco tonto si ahora se atrevía a enfrentar al temido Profesor de Pociones.

Ya nadie a excepción de usted esta sin pareja en Slytherin, me temo que tendrá que buscar en las otras Casas.

¿¡Nadie!?

Hasta sus compañeros Crabbe y Goyle se le han adelantado - ese fue el golpe de gracia. Tonatiuh era el número "non" de todo Slytherin, el único que no tenia un par y que además parecía ser peor opción que los ruines, bobos y patanes Crabbe y Goyle, dos de los alumnos más nefastos en todo Hogwarts.

Definitivamente algo muy malo debía de pasar con Tonatiuh para que nadie quisiera ir al baile con él.


End file.
